


备战雷霆崖 Siege of Thunder Bluff

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原发http://c-h-riddle.lofter.com/post/1d12339c_62852a1</p><p>（time point: 5.4）</p><p>总感觉其他的同人最后都需要把孩子还给爹娘但是wow一旦时间线跑偏就不用还了好嗨森<br/>杀鋈虐索尔拆恩爱顺便灭he满门sooooo爽<br/>但是我喜欢的人也被情节躺枪了一个悲伤的表情<br/>洛瑟玛.那谁我早就想这么玩了hhhhh</p><p>【奥格瑞玛被改造为集中营，暗夜精灵和侏儒们热火朝天地清理地精科技的残骸准备治愈艾萨拉。扎拉赞恩之墓上方，人类围着篝火讲起荤笑话。贫瘠之地的黄土染满金蓝，野猪人尸横遍野。莫高雷巨门的火焰似乎永远不会熄灭。持久战仍未结束，血蹄村不负其名。尘泥沼泽的部落据点荡然无存，塞拉摩开始重建。联盟彻底的胜利近在眼前。</p><p>沃金还活着。这个始作俑者。】</p>
            </blockquote>





	备战雷霆崖 Siege of Thunder Bluff

备战雷霆崖 Siege of Thunder Bluff  
隐CP：扎沃，吼瓦

【奥格瑞玛被改造为集中营，暗夜精灵和侏儒们热火朝天地清理地精科技的残骸准备治愈艾萨拉。扎拉赞恩之墓上方，人类围着篝火讲起荤笑话。贫瘠之地的黄土染满金蓝，野猪人尸横遍野。莫高雷巨门的火焰似乎永远不会熄灭。持久战仍未结束，血蹄村不负其名。尘泥沼泽的部落据点荡然无存，塞拉摩开始重建。联盟彻底的胜利近在眼前。

沃金还活着。这个始作俑者。】

 

Siege of Thunder Bluff

 

“你后悔吗？”

这个问题突兀而令人为难，但它的目标并没有因此而出现困扰。显然，沃金不可能没有思考过这个问题，事实上，这个问题在他的脑子里盘旋的次数，完全能够与此刻正在狂暴地撞击屋顶的、比大颗的珍珠还要巨大的雨滴数量相抵。

原本正在监视室外情况的青蓝色皮肤的巨魔在肩膀上扭头，视线停留过不速之客的装束，以及遮盖住来人整个面部的面具。随后他决定转过身体面对身后的方向：“扎拉赞恩。”

他的老友的身影在木屋中心的火堆旁若隐若现。灵魂形态的巫医施施然在木头地面上盘腿坐下，做出了一个享受般烤火的动作。他的面具歪了歪，斜着瞟了沃金一眼，又仰起头，扫视过室内宽阔的空间和地上的一些地毯；卡利姆多的游牧民族在木质墙壁和装饰品上铭刻斑斓的纹路，使他们定居的环境看起来带些原野的粗犷气息。巫医暗哑的音调里满含毫不掩饰的纯粹笑意：“你的新居室不错。”

沃金知道它不错。他又朝朋友的方向迈了几步，一时不知道该说些什么。他们太久没见面了，更何况上一次的会面中，暗影猎手以不按牌理出牌的手段下了杀手。那之后他们还没有过一次正式的重逢，虽然他们都知道彼此的存在。

雨水冲刷地面的哗然巨响和劈裂天际的雷声不容抗拒地侵染着沉郁的气氛，天色一团漆黑。屋内，红色和金色相间的小火堆被几块水洗石包裹着，流淌起令人舒适的温热气流；莫高雷特产的松木同喧哗作响的雨声一道哔哔剥剥地燃烧，带着潮湿的芳香气息在战前的紧绷气氛中甘甜依旧。几个月之前，部落的酋长就是这样迅速而无奈地再次适应了背井离乡的生活。他也曾暗自抱怨，和他被迫居住在杜隆塔尔时相同，从海洋和岛屿上走出来的丛林巨魔曾经由于内陆过度的干旱和空旷而颇有些心浮气躁。但现在不会，这一刻不会。

坐落于莫高雷地区的部落城市正在遭受狂风暴雨的冲刷，各种意义上都是。仿佛野松树枝般的闪电撕裂压入低空的黑云，滚滚雷声宛如科多兽拖行着狰狞的战车，从遥远的山地莽撞狂奔而来，一路践踏过云层和雷霆崖高耸的圆柱形图腾。空旷的城市上方雨势一阵紧似一阵，随风飘转的巨大雨帘仿似荆棘谷的瀑布；几方高地的数个角落闪烁着零星而模糊的火光，却没有显露出生者的气息和影踪。停歇在屋顶的猫头鹰和蝙蝠们偶尔展翅飞翔，但更多的时间里它们会立刻被沉重的水压拍回地面，或者被卷进空气漩涡而一头撞上城市中心的木柱。这座被封闭起来的高塔原本是连接几块城区的旋梯，以及双足飞龙的栖地。

突兀地伫立于平原上的高地城市此刻面临的威胁令人极度不安，包括天空和大地赐予的，也包括幢幢黑夜中隐藏着的。身为暗影猎手的沃金无法解读元素的呼唤，但是他仍然能够感受到仿若咆哮般的雨声中透露出的不安的骚动。

联盟会借助恶劣天气的掩护发动进攻，他们一定会。贝恩曾详细地向巨魔酋长讲述收复雷霆崖的每一个细节，那时牛头人的神情哀戚，又带着几分自豪。他在为他的父亲的儿子而自豪。

沃金这一刻非常希望年轻的牛头人酋长能够站在他们身边，他不知道自己对高地的布兵措施是否真正做到了位，从而不会遭到某个最狡猾的联盟的怀疑。他已经命令他们砍断了所有的吊桥的绳索，同时监视着峭壁上有没有异象显露，更不会放过让德鲁伊们在天空中翱翔并警惕入侵的缺口。但他仍然无比担忧，这里是牛头人的故乡，全部的军事行动理应由它的原住民来盖棺定论。

但可惜的是，已经不可能了。

贝恩.血蹄在一次与联盟的谈判之后，返回雷霆崖的路途中遭人暗杀。凶手的手段迅速而残忍，牛头人的巨大头颅被整颗割去，只有这位年轻的战士所背负的特殊的图腾形盾牌使他们能够在发现他的第一时间辨认尸体的身份。联盟宣称对此事毫不知情。一段时间后，一条信息从之前只有贝恩知道的渠道流到沃金的手上。联盟的王子向巨魔表示哀悼，并为他的一位朋友以及他的父亲给部落造成的惨重损失表示深切遗憾。

就算知道了，又能有什么用呢，贝恩终究是死了，部落只余下了唯一一位领导者。

——同时也是把他们带上绝路的罪魁祸首。

这正是扎拉赞恩讽刺沃金的原因。

“白天的时候我在城市里悄悄转了几圈。”扎拉赞恩愉悦地欣赏着曾是敌人的老朋友心事重重的神情，已经是死人的巨魔反而更能够感受到雨夜的轻松闲适。他舒服地眯起眼睛：“那些‘部落’们……他们的论调很有趣。”

“能让你这么开心，显然你又一次不赞同了。”沃金淡淡地回复他。

巨魔的鬼魂嘎嘎大笑起来，粗哑而疯狂的笑声使他有一刻甚至比拥有实体的活人的存在感还要强烈：“家庭——我的朋友，你还是这么天真！家庭能够阻拦铁骑的进攻吗？家庭能抵挡魔法的渗透吗？——朋友，你试图维持的甚至不是一个部族，它是一个国家！”

“都到这种地步了，可以换种语气吗。”沃金有些喟然。自从回音群岛一别，有许多个时间点上他恍惚瞥见了旧友的影子，但是它一闪而逝，让他怀疑那是否自己的错觉。这一刻他终于能确认那些是真的了。

沃金的回复颇有些在扎拉赞恩的意料之外。他不笑了，但仍然玩味地欣赏着朋友的表情。沃金周身的氛围冷静而平和，仿佛他没有置身于一片联盟与部落的血流成河的战场，而只是在他的森金村，与他的勇士们探讨日常的事务或者加尔鲁什的暴政。扎拉赞恩忽然有些明白了。

“邦桑迪怎么样了？”他嘲讽地询问。

沃金也放松了一些，他活动宽大的肩膀，挨着火堆在朋友的身边蹲坐下来。人手缺乏到什么程度才会连酋长身边的护卫都被派出去参与布防，扎拉赞恩设想着，也等待着这位酋长的回答。

“就在几个小时前，他向我发出了最后的召唤。再过不久，我就会加入你们。”沃金用平静的音调陈述了他的终局。扎拉赞恩一时间竟然不知道怎么才能让气氛不要陡然冰冷，于是它顺理成章地冷下去了。

“……哈。该提前说句欢迎么？”早已加入死者行列的巨魔干巴巴地哼出一个挤兑，他注意到沃金几不可见地微微一笑。沉默降临下来。

最后一位领导者的战死，毫无疑问意味着部落的灭亡。

一年前，奥格瑞玛城破；十个月之前，提瑞斯法林地在闪电战中沦陷；六个月之前，血精灵叛归联盟；三个月前，战线后撤到莫高雷峡口；两个月前，贝恩遇刺。

联盟的背信弃义导致他们贻笑大方的下场，但谁又能斥责原本是敌人的同盟倒戈相向。

“我不后悔。”

突然的答案令扎拉赞恩扬起了面具后颀长的眉峰，幽灵形态的巨魔撑住下巴做出一个露出獠牙的夸张咧嘴，他的声音因为这个动作而恢复成了他们年轻时期交流的口吻：“你认真的？”

“我认真的。我不后悔。”沃金仍然平静地回答他。扎拉赞恩此刻感觉十分别扭，他的时常茫然无措的、时常思考生命意义的好友在哪个时间点上成熟为了一位坚定的真正的酋长？这让他感到一丝厌恶的敬重，还有一丝敬重的欣喜。不过更多的还是好奇，沃金似乎还有下文，扎拉赞恩也只是保持着那个怀疑的笑，仿佛高深莫测般观望着面前的部落领袖。

沃金完全不介意好友针锋相对的攻击性。久违的相遇与没有意识到的迎接，他感受到的更类似于一种怀念。即使大战在即，即使紧张与战斗意识充塞于他的每一个毛孔，平和的态度仍然抚慰着他，它已经被扎拉赞恩观察到了，沃金看的出来。他的朋友在疑惑，这一次他并不介意解释这份疑惑。

“我已经尽力了。”他说道。“我活了下来，我带领我的人民推翻了加尔鲁什的暴政。而他的残暴行径毫无疑问摧毁了无数的城市与生灵。”

拥有实体的巨魔摩挲着掌中的长弓，他的思绪回到了不远却又遥远的过去，他回想起杜隆塔尔赤红干裂的土地上绵延极目的严酷封锁线，以及剃刀岭上贝恩的不安。那时一切都未曾开始，他们与联盟脆弱的合约看似无可选择却又恰如其分。“我一直在思考，是什么地方出现了错误，又是什么原因导致了我们现在的局面。直到我再次想起……那个笑容。”

“如果你想让我问你是什么笑容，还是省省心吧。”扎拉赞恩干脆利落地拆了他的台。

辛辣的回复反而激起了沃金的笑，他望了一眼外面，牛头人酋长的小木屋仍然被瓢泼雨水浇灌着，圆形洞口向恶劣的环境敞开，狂风中偶尔潲入几帘迷雾般的雨丝，火焰的掩映下它们闪烁着清亮的光泽。小屋门口的木头地板早已浸润，腐败的气息寻路而来，应和着这一刻奇异的和平。沃金放下手里的弓，坐在地上抻直自己的长腿：“老伙计，你相信爱情吗？”

一个响雷在他们的头顶炸裂，扎拉赞恩的灵魂仿佛被它隔着木屋的屋顶劈中。他看到沃金再次警惕地望了望屋外，但他还是忍不住差点喊出了口：“……你这是和我说？！”

沃金愣了一下，这不是他所期待的回复。但很快他明白了，一丝尴尬又得意的笑容无法掩饰地从他的嘴唇和獠牙边溢出，这让他有一阵变回了那个喜欢恶作剧的年轻巨魔：“哎，这可真是……”

他发现扎拉赞恩也做出了顿悟的动作，巫医摇着头，后悔不迭地掩住了额头的位置。实际上，沃金也对自己过于迅速的领悟感到一丝窘迫。但现在不是说这个的时候，他必须尽快把话题转移，他们有大把的时间去反思他们之间的误会和愚蠢，但不是在战场，不是现在。

“奥格瑞玛围城战的最后阶段。”他咳了一声，下意识地摸了摸喉咙上曾经重伤的位置，那个臭名昭著的兽人给他造成的伤口仍在时刻提点着他不要步上前一位酋长的后尘。他的朋友也以肉眼可见的速度振作起来。“加尔鲁什死后，我在联盟国王的脸上看到过一个诡异的笑容。他过来和我交谈的时候，那个笑容一直挂在他的脸上。我不熟悉人类的表情，但是有种直觉告诉老沃金……告诉我，那个人类不是在笑。有什么东西不太对了。”

他停顿了几秒，回忆那可怕的几分钟，以及此后更为可怕的后续，“我感觉到一股前所未有的威胁。即使瓦里安声明他们暂时不会有所行动，当天晚上，我还是命令士兵们保持警戒……”

“那之后的事我知道。”扎拉赞恩说。从联盟掀翻奥格瑞玛——并于同时登陆东部王国兵力空虚的奎尔丹纳斯岛和提瑞斯法林地开始，邦桑迪的注意力和恩惠不再时常裹挟着他的老友，这让他能有一些时间过来偷偷看上一眼。

“我不惊讶。”沃金也正是从那时开始感觉到朋友的存在。他再次向外瞟了一眼，这次他恢复了蹲姿，不久又提起长弓站直身体。扎拉赞恩感觉到了偷偷潜来的影子，他正想离开，沃金的掌心对住了他的面具，部落的酋长伸出手臂阻止了朋友。实体的躯干由于没有目测距离而险些穿过幽灵的身体：“不需要。”

扎拉赞恩再次扬眉，不过还是听从了沃金的建议。他仍然懒洋洋地坐在那里，按兵不动地观察慢慢显露的枯槁身形。先是湿透的暗金色的头发，随后整个亡者的身躯从空气中脱出形来，到场的女性扫了扎拉赞恩一眼，似乎毫不在意地转向她的酋长：“都送走了。”

“好的，辛苦你了。”沃金向她敬礼。扎拉赞恩发出了一声嘲讽的哎呦，导致两个原本打算忽略他的人同时盯住了他。幽灵巨魔一只胳膊施施然搭上膝盖，毫不礼貌地指点着女亡灵：“礼数规格够高的，平等身份？”

“别这样。”沃金很久没有出现这种和巫医对峙时的愁苦又无奈的心情了，他不知道是该怀念还是该头痛，“她是被遗忘者现在的女王……”

“别把我和那个老妖婆相提并论。”亡灵女性比扎拉赞恩更不耐烦地打断了他，“我只是看不得那群死人失魂落魄的样子。”

部落酋长无奈地摊了摊手。亡灵转向扎拉赞恩，同样是不客气的语气：“我也不在乎你是谁，自愿留在雷霆崖的每一个人都不会在乎这些。”

扎拉赞恩的目光立刻锁死了沃金，后者仰天叹了口气。

“解释。”潜行者离去还没有几秒，前巫医简洁地质问现任的暗影猎手。

沃金重新坐回地面，又叹了口气：“其实也没太多可解释的。萨尔还活着。”他看到扎拉赞恩动了动，灵魂形态的巨魔表达出了他的惊讶。“对，他还活着。他曾经试图弄清楚剧烈波动的时间流，后来由于一些他不愿意多说的情况，他被带回了三十年前他的父母所在的德拉诺。他在三个月前才找到回来的办法，那时距离他被宣布失踪已经超过半年了。我们也不想再次激怒那个人类，就掩盖了他回归的事实。随后我们制订了一个最糟糕的情况下实施的计划，萨尔将从德拉诺世界的一端重新定位黑暗之门，我们则负责把民众全部转移到现在的外域。玛格汉氏族和一些血精灵法师会在另一侧接应他们——别惊讶，洛瑟玛同样在期待一个真正的和平，而斩尽杀绝并不是他所赞同的做法，这一点我可以确定。”

“……联盟那些狡猾的高等精灵竟然会被洛瑟玛.那谁愚弄？”扎拉赞恩一点也不相信地瞪着朋友，沃金又笑了起来，这一次他的笑靥带着特属于巨魔的残忍与心满意足：“所以我才说，可以确定洛瑟玛的态度——为了让血精灵成为我们的内应，高等精灵不复存在了。包括他们的领导者。希尔瓦娜斯说她能够确保这一点，她还真的不是开玩笑的。”

扎拉赞恩现在的模样比被雷劈了也好不到哪去，巫医用带了点恶狠狠的语气谴责面前这位一手策划了重重阴谋的友人：“结果？部落只是转移到了另一个战场？”

“不，那不是萨尔和我的意愿。”沃金倏忽抬头，正巧看到扎拉赞恩的身形由于听到两个并排的名字而狠狠一抽，他又开始想笑了。“部落将在这里‘死去’。艾泽拉斯将全部归还联盟。萨尔会确保艾泽拉斯和德拉诺世界之间的忌惮与平衡——还有拉住仇恨——而我们的人民，将会在被隔离开的外域获得真正的安宁。尽管我很怀疑加里维克斯和他的地精们是否明白安宁为何物，但阿格拉应该能做到让他们明白。”

“喔哟，老兄，我听说她和萨尔是夫妻？他们在两个世界？”扎拉赞恩的音调仍然徘徊在不甘心的讽刺意味上，沃金半是调侃半是苦涩地回答他：“这是不会导致两败俱伤的唯一办法。我们也曾经想过直接转移到德拉诺，但后来担心会出现第二个加尔鲁什。那样萨尔会很难重新掌控局势。事实上萨尔也警告过贝恩和我，我们面临着怎样的人身威胁，但我们最后决定这个计划必须有所牺牲。”

他暂停一阵，等待扎拉赞恩听懂他的意思：“部落的领导者必须被全部抹杀，才能彻底终结加尔鲁什错误的死亡所导致的仇恨转移。”

扎拉赞恩听懂了，他慢慢地眯起眼睛。他早已不知道什么叫做不适，但他仍然像久坐不舒服般的换了个姿势。巫医在面具之后沉默数秒，吐出一个单词：“死士。”

沃金点头：“就是这样。包括我——部落最后一任酋长。”

话音落地，这位酋长微笑起来，蓝色皮肤的巨魔摊开粗粝的掌心和壮硕的上肢，仿佛拥抱什么一般坦然。这一次扎拉赞恩完全明白了他为什么会如此淡漠。巫医有点不知道说什么好，他对这个计划的结局喜闻乐见，但他仍然感觉到了一丝某种程度上的不愉快：“所以……你会死，但萨尔却会活下去？”

“扎拉赞恩，首先我和萨尔之间没什么，这之间没有因果关系。其次，我觉得，如果你拿问我的那个问题去问萨尔，他应该会告诉你你想要的答案。但是是的，他会活下去。这是我们的分工，而我认识的萨尔——永远不会放弃最重要的责任，和任何一丝希望。”

沃金微笑着，这一刻他的姿态甚至有些超脱于肉身之外。扎拉赞恩不知道第几次的感受到了自己的妒忌。他的好友在未来的某一天必然能够成为一名世人称颂的英雄；这是巫医曾经认定的毫无疑问的预言。

“沃金，你真是……”他停顿了几秒，试图找到一个合适的措辞方式，“……你的天真真是至死都不会改。”

沃金喷笑出声，巨大的身躯和他背负的长矛都在笑声中抖动起来。长时间的奋战与紧绷之后，巨魔酋长此刻诚心地感谢洛阿神明，他仍然拥有大笑的力量，以及可以使他做到这一点的友人。

“——好吧——至少这一次，我可以证明它了。”


End file.
